When directing content targeting a specific user or class of users through the Internet, a number of Internet-centric challenges can arise. For example, an entity may desire to present a particular user or class of users with an offer or incentive that would appeal to a larger general class of users. Even if the entity directly or indirectly presents the offer to a targeted user, the targeted user may share the offer to non-targeted users through social media, e-mail forwarding, offer code sharing web sites and the like. Sharing of a uniform resource locator (URL) associated with the offer to a number of other users can dramatically increase web traffic for the entity beyond an expected level of web traffic associated with targeted users. Further, if the entity provides access to targeted users through the Internet, the URL of a web site intended to interact with targeted users may be discovered and targeted by scripted attacks. Potential types of attacks can range from relatively simple single-machine attacks using a fixed Internet Protocol (IP) address to sophisticated, distributed attacks using collections of spoofed IP addresses. These Internet-centric problems are necessarily rooted in computer technology and specifically arise in the realm of computer networks. Thus, solutions to such Internet-centric problems are necessarily rooted in computer technology.